


On My Mind

by DesdemonaDarling



Category: Bandom, Blondie (Band), Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Lesbian, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaDarling/pseuds/DesdemonaDarling
Summary: Joan. Joan is whats on Debbie's mind almost 24/7. Before she goes to bed, when she wakes up, all hours of the day... But the thought that stands out between the rest is always: "Does she feel the same way?"





	1. Your Voice Across the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork here! I'm new to the whole system, so go easy on me.

When Debbie met Joan for the first time she was a mess, her head was spinning, her cheeks were flushed, and her legs could barely hold her upright- It was after Joan and the rest of the Runaways had done a show, and it was rather crowded in the small area as everyone was leaving... Although she had no problem focusing on what Joan said, in fact, she found it really easy to focus on Joan's lips- they seemed so soft, so wonderful, as everything about Joan was... 

The truth was she didn't hear much of what was said, although what she did remember was asking for Joan's number... She remembered the way Joan's raspy voice replied, she remembered how Joan's hands scribbled the numbers onto the paper quickly before handing it to her, and she remembered putting it in her bag.

The conversation was short, Debbie yearned for more, more than a conversation, more than a friendly handshake, she wanted Joan to hold her, to keep her warm and safe when she needed it most... She wanted Joan to love her. 

So as she pressed her head against the pillow, going over the events, she decided why not call Joan? It wasn't that late- maybe she was awake- maybe she was home. Debbie stood up and walked over to the phone, taking out the small white paper and looking reading the numbers.  
As she dialed, Debbie wondered if Joan felt the same way by some chance... It was unlikely at the most. after a few rings, the phone was answered... 

"Hello?" Joan said into the phone, it was the voice that had been ringing in Debbie's ears for the past few weeks, the voice she longed to hear more of... It was rough but somehow comforting. 

"Hey... It's uh- Deborah..." Debbie replied, trying to sound confident- like she wasn't an 8th grader asking her crush to the school dance- but failing horribly.  
Joan giggled lightly. "Yeah, I remember you, Whatsup?" Joan asked. "I didn't think you would actually call me." She joked lightly. 

"I uhm-" Debbie choked on her words, unable to get much out... "You wanna come over or something- have a drink?... You know while you're in town..." Debbie managed out, finally able to make a proper sentence.

Joan paused for a moment. "Sure, what's your address?" She asked.

Debbie went radio silent for a few long moments, before giving Joan her address. The moment she hung up the phone she started to get ready, she wanted to look nice, she wanted Joan to like her.


	2. Don't be afraid.

When Joan arrived, Debbie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine- which she quickly put down to answer the door. A wide smile formed on her lips when she saw Joan, stepping aside to let her in. 

"Hey!" Debbie said happily, gesturing for Joan to come in. 

When they were both inside Joan sat down on the sofa, as did Debbie.

The two sat next to each other, there were plenty of other places to sit, Debbie knew was she was doing. "So..." Debbie muttered- her gaze drifting up and down the other girl- not fully realizing she was kinda staring. 

"So?" Joan asked, tilting her head and throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulder. 

That made Debbie blush- she looked away in a sorry attempt to hide her bright red face. 

"Don't be afraid..." Joan said quietly, only making Debbie's face go redder. 

"I'm not." Debbie lied, tensing up her muscles and biting her lip. "I'm not scared." She said- repeating herself. 

"Then look at me," Joan said giggling. "Unless you ARE scared." 

Debbie turned to look at Joan, brushing some of her own hair back behind her ear and chuckling nervously. 

Joan smiled, the two gravitating closer to each other with each second- Debbie wanted to kiss her- should she?... She did, and she enjoyed it too, wrapping her arms around the raven-haired girl and pulling her tightly against her body... She wanted this moment to last forever. 

"I'm sorry..." Debbie apologized when they pulled away from each other- Joan quickly cutting her off. 

"Hey- don't be!... I kinda wanna- do it again..."


	3. Good Morning Sunshine.

The next morning Debbie woke up in her bed, everything was a blur, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before raising up a bit and glancing around. It took a moment to sink in that there was someone lying next to her in a deep sleep, it was Joan- wrapped up in a blanket with her head on the pillow. 

Debbie smiled and lightly tapped Joan. "You awake?" She asked tilting her head. Joan rolled over and groaned. "I am now, what time is it?" she asked yawning. 

Debbie looked at the clock and then back at Joan. "10:30-ish." she lied back down, looking at the ceiling. "You're still tired?" She guessed- giggling a bit. 

"Mhmm." Joan managed out, rubbing her eyes with her left hand. "Did you HAVE to wake me up?" She asked.

Debbie playfully nudged her, rolling her eyes. "You need to get up, what do you just wanna sleep all day or something?" 

"Yes~!" Joan said laughing. "Now you're getting it." 

A few minutes of blissful silence filled the room, Debbie recalling the previous night's events- goosebumps running up her arms at the thoughts of what they had done. "Joan?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Debbie said quietly, almost to quietly to hear. "A lot." She added.

Joan wrapped an arm around Debbie, smiling widely. "Love you too." She said wrinkling up her nose. 

Debbie giggled, biting her lip and wiggling out of Joan's grip. "Look, kid, I'm hungry... You want anything?" 

"Well, I already ate out last night-" Joan started. 

"Oh stop!" Debbie said laughing. "That's enough outta' you."


End file.
